harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan gets raped by Chris Helgerson!
Chris Helgerson goes too far this time! He RAPES Dylan Harper in this harrowing episode of Harpers Falls! A furious Chris Helgerson was burning with rage as he sulked. How dare that damned fool Allen Watkins tell him what to do? I know what to do! Chris cackled to himself, I will strike those at their heart! Meanwhile, Dylan Harper was walking down to his house. Chris waited at an abandoned storefront on Scituate Avenue, and then he grabbed Dylan. "All right, you damned piece of shit," Chris roared with glee, "you will be my hostage, until your stupid family stays out of my business." Then Chris Helgerson did the worst thing he could do to Dylan! He RAPED him! In savage glee, he used Dylan and then beat him and ran out, laughing! Walking by the abandoned store, was Veronica Harper, she saw someone in the empty store. "Oh my heavens!" she gasped, when she saw her nephew on the floor sobbing in pain and fury. "Dylan, sweetie, it's Aunt Veronica, darling," she said, "what happened, love?" Dylan was still sobbing. She picked up the cell phone. "Allen Watkins please," she said, "thanks, Monica. Allen? This is Veronica Harper, I am at a store front on Scituate and Woburn, I just found Dylan and, from the looks of it, he was brutally beaten and attacked." "Do you know who did it?" Allen asked. "No, I am afraid I don't," Veronica said, "I found him after the attacker left him in a heap." "Oh no!" Allen said, "I was afraid this might happen. Sheila, her friends, and I confronted those loser Helgersons last night and I told him to leave us alone, or the both of them would be in jail. Which one attacked him, do you know, was it that Janet?" "No," Veronica said, "the ligature markings were a man's hands." "I knew it!" Allen said, "Chris! When I get my hands on him!" "Look," Veronica said, "you call Sheila and everyone else in the family. I am calling the police." Veronica talked to Anne Hamilton, her former boss. "Anne, can you come over to the old Ceramic store on Scituate?" she said, "I found my nephew in here, and he was viciously attacked." Meanwhile, Allen was calling everyone in the family. Sheila came up to him. "Allen, Monica told me something is going on," she said, "what happened?" Allen's eyes were full of angry tears, "It was your cousin Dylan, honey," he said, "he was viciously assaulted and I think he may have been raped!" Sheila's eyes widened. Sheila sat down in the chair, "Who could have done that to him?" she whispered, "poor Dylan, I bet he is beyond shattered." "Your aunt Veronica found him," Allen said, "and I have an idea of who did that to him!" "Who?" Sheila said. "That bastard Chris Helgerson!" Allen said, "I just have a feeling he did this." "No doubt to get revenge on my Aunt Shelby for her telling him and Janet off!" Sheila said. "I know, honey," Allen said, "we need to get to an old Ceramics store on Scituate and Woburn." "I know where it is," Sheila said, "let's get over there. Has Michael and Shelby been called?" "Yes," Allen said, "I called them and everyone else too." It was a few minutes until they got to the abandoned store. Michael and Shelby were already there. Shelby sobbing in fury, Michael trying to calm her down. Alex held his beloved spouse close, he too was crying. Sheila took a look at her cousin, and she fell into Allen's arms, sobbing as well. Anyssa was trying to keep everyone calm, and so was Bryan. Velda Smithfield had brought some of her famous tea to help Dylan calm down. He sipped some of the tea, trying to get calm. "Dyl," Aileen Mercier said, trying to not scare her half-brother, "Do you know who did this to you?" Dylan shuddered, "I think I recognized his voice," he said, trying to keep from breaking down, but with Alex's warm arms around him, he was beginning to feel better, "Mom, remember when you told off the Helgersons?" "I think so, honey," Shelby said, brushing his hair out of his eyes, "I remember Chris was really arrogant!" Dylan's eyes grew wide with horror, when he saw him! "THAT'S HIM!" he screamed, "THAT CHRIS HELGERSON! HE WAS THE ONE WHO ATTACKED ME!" Instantly, Allen Watkins took off after him. Dylan broke down in Alex's arms, with Shelby hugging both of them. Allen, with Michael's help, grabbed the arrogant young man and bent his arm back, "YOU ARE COMING WITH ME, YOU DIRTY PIECE OF TRASH!" Allen exploded, "I WARNED YOU THAT YOU WOULD BE IN TROUBLE IF YOU ATTACKED ANYONE IN MY FAMILY! AND YOU'VE GONE AND DONE IT!" Chris was laughing, "I had such fun," he bragged, "I had a good time doing anything I wanted to with him!" Michael glared at his son's attacker and slapped him hard across the face. "You rotten son of a bitch!" he said in a deadly cold voice, "How DARE you attack my son?! You piece of scum!" Anne Hamilton took Dylan's statement, but was gently trying to keep him from falling apart. With Alex, Aunt Veronica and Aunt Velda near him, he came through it just fine. Allen and Michael came back with Chris Helgerson in their grasp. "Anne," Allen said, "this piece of garbage was the one who attacked my cousin in-law!" "I am presuming you are all wanting to press charges?" Anne said. "YES!" the entire room said in unanimity. Chris was dragged out, bragging. "I had FUN!" he raged, "I'll get at you again!" Alex walked up to the brute who raped his lover, and slapped him as hard as Michael himself had. "You just made enemies of the wrong people, you disgusting little piss ant!" he said in a very brutal tone, "We will make sure you pay for what you did to my lover!" Sheila, Allen and Alex took Dylan to the hospital, where he was treated for the physical injuries; and a rape kit was done on him. In fact, Chris HAD penetrated him! Dylan took an HIV test, and three days later, it was proven that he hadn't been infected. Meanwhile, Janet Helgerson came to the jail cell where her brother was languishing. "About time, Janet," he demanded, "where's the lawyer? Are you paying for my bail!" "Yes, I am paying your bail," Janet snapped, "you stupid cretin! You made a HUGE mistake now! Raping Dylan Harper! What the hell is the matter with you?!" "I intended to get him to get even with those damned Harpers for skewering us the way they did!" he sneered, "and I did it too!" "But RAPING Dylan Harper?!" Janet demanded, "what kind of a fool are you?!" "Someone who does whatever it takes to cripple them!" Chris laughed. The bail was paid, and Chris was let out. "The best part of it is," he crowed, "they can't prove it!" Janet looked at her brother, "Don't bet on that one!" she said, "they perhaps had him take a rape kit, and if they find your DNA in him, then your goose is cooked!" Chris winced, he hadn't thought that part through. Meanwhile, Dylan was wrapped in a blanket, sipping some tea, shaking. Velda came out of her office. "Are you all right, honey?" she asked. Dylan was still shaking. "It's all right, love," she said, "he will be caught." "Janet Helgerson paid his bail," he said softly, tears falling down his face, "he's back on the streets!" Anyssa heard that, "I'm sorry, Dyl," she said softly, "Aunt Vel, I am calling Susie." She called her best friend, "Hi, Nyssa," she said brightly, "what's up?" Anyssa looked at her cousin, "I have to admit," she said, "my dander is up. Dylan got assaulted and raped!" Susannah was shocked, "How?!" she asked, "Molly is on her way to Illinois." "No, Susie," Anyssa said, "Molly didn't do it, but Chris Helgerson did do it!" Susannah froze when she heard that name. "Wait a minute," she said, "you're not talking about that loser that taunted us when we were in college?!" "The very same one!" Anyssa said, "He bullied the four of us, but he was expelled for spray painting some graffiti on the law building. Him and his equally stupid sister, Janet, she was the one who was blackballed from the sorority, are in town now! They burned a cross on Stacey Marshall's lawn, and then they tormented Sheila and her friends. Now he beats and rapes Dylan. He's going too far." "My Goodness," Susannah said, "if I wasn't still recuperating, I'd be out there in a heartbeat. Is Dylan up for talking?" Anyssa looked at her aunt, who shook her head softly, "Not yet, darling," she said, "he's still very shaken up." "Not right now, Susie," Anyssa said, "but I think an e-mail may be doable." "All right, Nyssa," Susie smiled, "tell him I hope he's all right, and he can talk to me whenever he wants to." "I think he will appreciate that," Anyssa said, "I'll call you later on." "OK, Nyssa," Susie said, "talk to you later." Dylan was asleep on the couch, "Why is he sleeping here?" Anyssa whispered to her aunt. "I didn't have the heart to move him," she said, "I think the sedative Dr. Steinbach gave him is finally kicking in." Anyssa and Velda looked at Dylan, they knew he had a long hard road ahead of him. Alex came over, and quietly sat down next to his sleeping Dylan. Tears were falling from his face, "I hope he will be all right," he whispered, "my poor Dyl!" "He'll be all right, Alex," Velda said, "But I know someone who won't be once we get our hands on him." "Right," Anyssa said, "Chris Helgerson has crossed the line, and he will suffer for this!" All three looked at Dylan as he finally drifted off to sleep. Greg Rikaart: "Rape is not just a female situation. Men also suffer from it as well. If you or someone you know has been raped, even if they are male, call the local rape crisis center in your community. Together, rape can be dealt with and prosecuted." Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes